Next Generation One-Shots
by oOo Not A Damsel oOo
Summary: A series of PJO one-shots and I am accepting requests! I hope you enjoy! (When you request, please include names, summary, and extras!) Please R&R!


**Artemis Jackson- Daughter of Percy and Annabeth**

**Rose Grace- Daughter of Jason and Piper**

**Derek Grace - Son of Jason and Piper**

**Bianca Solace-Di Angelo - Adopted Daughter of Nico And Will**

**Carter Solace-Di Angelo - Adopted Son of Nico And Will**

"Oh, come on Arty. Don't be a scardy-mortal!" Rose teased her over the phone. "I'm telling you. It will be so much fun! Put on your big girl panties and get out there for once! Plus, it's just a party."

"Fine. But I'm wearing that army green dress."

"No way! I'm pulling into your house now. See you in one minute!"

"Wait, why are you here?" Artemis asked, but her best friend had already hung up. She turned off her green iPhone and went to her closet to find something to wear.

"Okay, I'm here. And I'm going to kill you if you try to put that thing on." Rose threw a whole suitcase of clothing onto Artemis' bed and unzipped it.

"What is _that_?" Artemis looked at the box in it strangely.

"Your new dress." Rose pulled out a short number made of shimmering silver fabric that looked like a shining river of smooth armor.

"Wow. That's beautiful. But, don't you think it's a little short?"

"Of course not! Now that my jerky brother isn't your boyfriend anymore, you can dress as extravagantly as you want! Now, put it on." Rose shoved it at her friend.

"Okay." Artemis hesitantly walked to the bathroom to get dressed. When she stepped back into her room, Rose' jaw dropped.

"Artemis Silena Jackson, you look amazing! Okay, now, let's go." She zipped up the suitcase and turned back to the granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon.

"I feel like something's missing." Artemis looked in the mirror.

"Take these and put this on." A pair of shiny silver heels and a sparkling black bracelet were shoved in her face.

As soon as the girls arrived, they stepped out of Rose' shimmering pink bug to see an amazing sight. Their friends', Bianca and Carter Solace-Di Angelo, giant house was decked out with bright lights shining and loud music welcoming everyone in.

"Guys! Hey!" Bianca waved them over. "Welcome to our humble abode." She motioned to the mansion.

"Our dads agreed to let us have everything here. So, no calls from the cops tonight!" Carter grinned mischievously. It was no secret that they were adopted, but they didn't care. They always thought that it was great how much Nico and Will loved each other.

"Come on in! This is going to be so much fun." Artemis was so excited. She'd be spending the night with her three best friends with no Derek or worries. As soon as they walked in from the foyer, she saw him. Derek Grace, her (almost) ex-boyfriend, kissing some random Asian girl. A hand flew to her mouth and Rose put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Arty." Artemis rushed out of the party onto the balcony of the mansion. How did her friends ever convince her to come here? Especially with _him _present.

"Hey, Arty, I just wanted to say-" Derek had followed her, but she didn't give him a chance to explain himself.

"I don't want to talk to you, Derek. Just go away." She avoided eye contact, focusing on the view of the city around her. A drop of rain landed on her nose and she inwardly cursed the weather for replicating the night they had met.

"Just hear me out. Please. Artemis." He took a step closer towards her and she nodded.

"Fine. That doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind." She crossed her arms and he ran a hand through his brown hair nervously.

"I wasn't cheating on you, babe. That was my best friend, Lilac. We've just always been close. _She_ kissed _me_ and, later, she felt so bad that she wouldn't talk to me for a few days."

"Really?" Artemis looked up and her green eyes made contact with his bright blue ones.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Please come back, I'll be better. I need you, Arty."

"Okay. I'm kinda hungry anyways. You wanna buy me a drink?"

"Of course. So, you accept my apology?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned down at her.

"Uh huh, but under one circumstance." She stopped him from pulling her back into the ballroom.

"And that is?" He looked a little nervous, his smile growing a little bit more lopsided than usual.

"We are going to take it slow this time. Going too fast makes out for a bad relationship." He sighed with relief.

"Slow, yeah. I can do that. But did I hear something about making out?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Oh, shut up!" Artemis laughed and smacked his side playfully.

"Only if you dance with me."

"I have no reason not to." She snuggled into his side and was finally happy with a decision she'd made.


End file.
